unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Official Sovieteer/My Personal Thoughts
My Personal Thoughts By: Alexei Aleksandrov AKA "Official Sovieteer" 'My Views' Unturned '''and '''Unturned 2 are both greatly developed games. Unturned 1 was a great starting point and I stil play it to this day. It's not that old of a game, but it's pretty aged. Unturned 2 already looks like an even better game, that just may even launch into Steam. If he decides to make it pay to play, I won't blame him. Nelson Sexton, or I refer to him as Mr. Sexton, has always been a good scripter and good builder. Ever since his launch on Roblox with his hit game Deadzone, he was rising in popularity and even rivalled against his competitive rival, yet still a friend, Gus Dubetz. Both Apocalypse Rising and Deadzone were popular, but A.R. seemed to soar through the player count while Deadzone was behind or equal to it. Eventually, exploiters and hackers found their way to Deadzone and A.R., exploiting Deadzone mostly due to how easy it was to exploit it's scripts. This was one flaw of many minor ones in Deadzone. Mr. Sexton finally got tired of it and left Roblox. His game is now uninhabited, getting the occasional passerby in maybe a group of 5 at most. Someone named Reyne made a game called Deadzone Remade, but it lost the feel of the whole game with these magical guns, differential gears, and boss battles. Basically became an RPG more than a survival game. Unturned First One I remember when Unturned came out in beta. It was a choppy game, being Nelson's first experiment with the current editor and creator he's using to make his games. It still is a bit choppy and malnourished at the texture and realism show, but it has a lot of gear and gameplay backing that up. I believe it takes place somewhere in Russia or near Russia, as there are many foregin European or Asian weapons. My favorite spot was either Glennsville map and Griffith Valley new map. My bases were easy to make with the discarded building materials nearby and in other places. I gave it an 8/10. The other two points would of been earned if there were more gear and gamplay pluses and the appearance wasn't as choppy. Unturned 2 Now I've only started playing this as of 04/17/2014. It seems to be good texture-wise and in gameplay. It's very well made so far and I like the way it's going. The unusual location, off the coast of Canada, makes it more diverse than other zombie survival genre games. The amount of thought and work put into it and being put into it pays off with the support of the community and the quality of the work. If this game would happened to be a "needed to be bought to play" game, I would neither be surprised and I would gladly pay for it. I've already supported the development by paying $5.00 in U.S. currency, mainly for the benefits in-game, but also to make sure this project thrives and isn't abandoned. I'd like to personally see this game go places. Maybe even an Unturned 3 would be made in a different genre? Who knows. Contact: sovieteer@gmail.com armedfor@yahoo.com G Siloron McLovin (Unturned 2) G Siloron (Unturned) Category:Blog posts